Wishes for Love
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Yugi wishes for Tea to stay with him forever. Will it come true?


**A/N: Yay! I new Yugi and Téa story! My seventh one! Love this pairing! (You probably can tell).**

**Voice out of nowhere: No stupid! You love Téa and Seto!**

**Me: Would you shut up for once! Gush! Guys…I want you to met this voice. It doesn't have a name so I just call it 'Voice out of Nowhere'. I was typing up something when a voice popped into my mind and here it was. Since then, it's been following (and annoying) me.**

**VOON: Why can't you just accept me! starts crying**

**Me: sigh I guess that's the dark part of me. Anyway, my new one shot Yugi and Téa!**

Wishes for Love

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Rated K+

Romance

Summary: Yugi wishes for Téa to stay with him forever. Will it come true?

Yugi stared outside the window desperately. Oh God, how he would miss Téa! Téa had been accepted to a dance school in New York after a performance. She was all excited and didn't seem to notice that he was depressed when he heard the news.

Téa Gardner, the love of his life, was going to leave him forever to go and follow her dreams. His mind would tell him that it's time to let her go. She has been with him since childhood and followed him to stop evil but his heart would always protest. No matter how selfish or uncaring it sounded, Yugi would wish for there to be evil again if it meant that Téa would stay.

It grow dark and didn't even notice until his grandpa called from downstairs, saying that he would be an old friend's house for the weekend. Of course Yugi wouldn't mind, everyone was leaving him behind. First his parents decided to go to America for a vacation, then Yami went to the after life, Téa heading for New York and now his grandpa. Who else should go?

It was soon nine o'clock and he decided to call it a day. He decided only to wear boxers since it was summer. He went under the covers and sighed. He wondered how it would be if Téa and he shared a bed and a blush appeared on his face at that thought. But he couldn't help it, she was just too beautiful to resist. Just holding her in bed would be enough for him.

'_Please.'_ Yugi wished. '_Even though this is selfish, I wish there was a way for Téa couldn't go to New York. Wish that Téa could stay with me forever and ever. I don't her to leave me. She's the only one I have left. The only one that holds a place in my heart that no one else could take. I only want a future with her and no one else. Just her, please.' _Then he fell asleep.

Téa stared up in the ceiling. She knew she was making a mistake. A mistake in leaving Yugi. She loved him with all her heart and couldn't believe that she was going to leave. But she knew that he would never feel the same way as her. That's part of the reason why she wanted to go to New York, so she could hind from rejection.

But why did it feel like it was a regret? Shaking her head, she set up her alarm at 6:30am before she stripped off her clothes, just her in your thong and bra for the same reason as Yugi. She grabbed a thick blanket and covered herself with it. _'I wish I didn't have to leave Yugi.'_

Yugi stirred a bit since the sun was in his eyes but then snapped open when he felt something around his waist. He slowly looked down and couldn't help but gasp. Téa was right here! On his bed! Her arms were around his waist (he knew they were her arms though the blankets were covering them) and his arms were around her! He blushed deeper when he noticed she was in her bra and thong. Shakily, he said softly. "Téa?"

When Téa heard her name being called she opened her eyes and gasped out loud. "Y-Y-Yugi!" she said with a red face of embarrassment. The two of them let go and fell off the bed, Yugi at the left and Téa at the right with blanket wrapped around her. The two peeked up from the edges and Téa asked. "Yugi, what am I doing here?"

Yugi stood up (the bed was blocking his boxers) and shock his head. "I don't know Téa? I just woke up and found you on my bed next to me."

"Well, this doesn't make sense. How did I come through here? I know that I don't sleep walk and even if I did, I couldn't make it here without anything waking me up."

"True." Then he glanced at the clock. "Hey, Téa…when was your trip to New York suppose to leave?"

"Huh?" she turned her head and her mouth dropped. "Oh my Gosh! It was suppose to leave at eight and it's nine!" She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Instead she hung her head down. "My chance to become a dancer is ruined."

Now she couldn't hold back the tears as they just came out lightly. Yugi made the move to go and hug her. He couldn't help but to fell guilty.

He was the one that wished for her to stay and sometimes his wishes came true. But that was only because of the millennium puzzle, right? There was no way he could do that unless someone else did it. But who?

Téa continued to sob on Yugi's chest while he felled onto her tightly. "It's okay." He said softly. "At least you still have your friends." God, he hoped those were the right words.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "You're right Yugi. I still have you." At those words, they both blushed again.

"No problem. I'm sure you could still go to New York in the future."

"Yeah, you're right."

They gently stood up and sat on the bed before Yugi said, "I'm going to change, k? Then I'll look for some clothes for you."

Téa nodded and watched him enter his closet. When he was done, he went into his mother's room and looked for some clothes that Téa could wear. Then he took them to her and told her that he would be downstairs making them some breakfast.

Yugi leaned against the counter as flipped the eggs. Damn! Why did he have to wish that Téa would stay? I mean, he ruined Téa's dreams and it was his fault she was crying a few minutes ago. But other than that, he was happy. He knew it was wrong but it was true.

He placed the eggs into two plates and grabbed some orange juice and poured them into two cups. After that, the toast popped and put it on the plates. He took a look at the breakfast.

Egg, toast and orange juice. '_Come on Yugi!_' he yelled in his mind. '_You could do better than that! Make her some pancakes and bacon!'_

That's when he heard something coming downstairs and closed his eyes. "Hey Yugi! Do you need help with breakfast?"

"No! No!" he said quickly, face heating up. "I'm doing fine. I just need the bacon, that's all!"

Téa blinked. "Okay." But then she looked around. "I'll set up the table. That's the least I could do."

"No! No! Honestly Téa! You don't need to do a thing!"

Of course, Téa ignored him and still set it up. "Yugi, I'm not going to make you do all the work at YOUR house! What kind of friend would I be? "

"A beautiful one." He said out loud and quickly covered his mouth. Too late, Téa hear it and looked down embarrassed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Yugi, shyly, nodded his head. Téa beamed. "Really!"

He slowly turned his head over and spoke. "I always thought you were."

She flushed with color. "Thank you. And I always thought you were cute." His turn to blush.

"Thanks."

The two stood in silence after that, even when they ate. Then Téa accidentally dropped her fork and both went to pick it up so both hands touch. They're heads moved so they were facing each other, two inches apart. Then they knew what they had to do. Ever so slowly, they closed the space between them as they kissed passionately.

After minutes of kissing, Yugi and Téa broke apart to say something. "Téa." Yugi spoke gently. "I don't know how you got in my room but I'm glad you did. I was going to miss you terribly if you left. I love you Téa. I love you."

"I'm glad to Yugi and I love you back with all my heart."

Yugi smiled and they kissed again.

**A/N: yay! I'm done! Little corny about I think its okay. And if you want to know how Téa got into Yugi's room it's because-"**

**VOON: comes in all of a sudden Why can't you accept me!**

**Me: Shit! Got to go! Dark Shining Light out! runs away with voice out of nowhere behind her **


End file.
